


Waking up.

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's strange waking up in Gibraltar after so long. Doing so alone is hard for Fareeha, all the while a romance buds between old friends turned enemies.





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. I'm far from good at this.

Looking up at the ceiling, Fareeha let out a sigh. She had been tossing and turning all night and now, as the early hours of the morning set in, she gave up, letting out a heavy sigh. As a child, she slept in this room with no problem; her mother would sleep in the bottom bunk and her in the top. Now the old bunk was gone, and so was her mother. As she got up, she contemplated how different her life would be if her mother had lived. Staying in the room alone felt impossible, so she threw on some shoes and walked, not even sure where she would go. She just walked. The air felt good - clean and fresh even if it was far too cold for just a tank top. The waves crashed against the cliff face and she felt almost comfortable. Her mind no longer went to think of her mother. Instead thoughts of almost nothingness filled her mind.

Then she heard a gentle sobbing from one of the small balconies outside the rooms that had been built in the larger cliff face. She followed it as her interest peaked as to who would be up as late as this. It seemed insane to be awake at this hour - the hypocrisy was obvious, going toward the gentle sobbing was hard. The waves were loud and it seemed a storm was brewing, eventually she found the source of the crying.

"Angela." The blonde quickly wiped away her tears and smiled as she turned on her heel

"Fareeha, why are you awake?" She asked trying desperately to mask the pain in her voice, failing completely.

"Same as you it seems - personal demons.”

“Do you want to talk about it?" She smiled gently at the older woman offering her hand. "Inside is far warmer"

Her voice was soft and soothing and as Angela took her hand she noted that despite her strength Fareeha was gentle and kind. The two had never been that close when Overwatch originally formed, and had never talked or had reason to before the recall. This was far from what Angela had expected; she expected the harsh, duty bound soldier the media portrayed her as. Soon enough they were in the common room, just the two of them. It was approaching 4am now and neither had slept. After small talking for a while Angela finally opened up.

"It's hard Fareeha, the people I've had to help. The damage I have seen, the damage we could have prevented. It's like a heavy weight on my shoulders. And what’s worse - more painful - is the people I lost; the people I couldn’t save. Even those that I did save seemed to change because of it. I'm a doctor and yet I seem to kill more people than I save. " A tear ran down her cheek.

In honesty Fareeha had hoped she wouldn’t open up about it. She had no idea what to say and could only act on impulse. She wiped the tear from the older woman's face and wrapped her right arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close against her chest. Her heartbeat was loud, rhythmic and soothing and soon Angela was asleep in her arms. She seemed peaceful. Slowly Fareeha scooped her up into a bridal carry and walked her to her bed. "Sleep tight," she whispered as she pulled the sheet up over her. She had only just opened the door when she heard it. A loud thud, coming from Lena's room. Loud enough to wake Angela.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up to a strange noises in her room. A familiar face appears and memories return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly making changes to wording, grammar and other problems with my writing with help of others but if you see I have missed something please say.

 

The first thud woke Lena, soon followed by French swearing. Lena snapped awake blinking out of bed and directly in front of the intruder. The familiar tone of skin illuminated by the moonlight through the window. "Lena" the voice was not as harsh or cold as it was during their last meeting in London, instead broken and weak. She didn’t have her gun and her movements were far from elegant but undoubtedly before her was Widowmaker. "Lena, what have I done?" Widow whispered her hands out in front of her as she trembled.

Lena felt her heart break a little as she remembered the night of Gérard's death, he had barely been dead 10 minutes, not that anybody knew. Lena received a call in the late night happy to pick up to the tender Amélie. She spoke quickly and broken "Lena! what have I done? Send help" her accent thick on every word. Lena still doesn’t know exactly what happened that night all she knows was that Ana didn't come out alive. Amélie was now her enemy and had become the exact opposite of what she once was.

Lena felt tears roll down her cheeks as the moment of Déjà vu and guilt consumed her. Before her despite the physical differences, was Amélie not Widowmaker. She was weak and vulnerable, not fearless and blood thirsty. Lena took her hands and sat her on the bed, she was cautious not sure if the woman would snap at any point. "It's okay Amélie, I'm here." pulling the tall shaking woman closer stroking her hair and shushing her gently.

 "I've killed people Lena. Merde, I've killed people" clasping her hands over her head, "Gérard deserved it but I didn't even know the others." Lena was shocked, what could he possibly have done? Gérard was a good man.

"what do you mean?"

"You were never there Lena, and he was clever. He knew not to leave a mark." Lena's heart raced. Surely he wasn't abusive.

"Lena you're everything he wasn't." her voice shook and quieted down to a whisper

"Merci." She moved closer to the chronal accelerator in her partner’s chest and wrapped her arms around her small body. She felt safe for the first time in a long while and Lena began to relax. Then it happened as Lena moved to hug her back Amélie jumped away making a large thud. Her eyes looked empty in comparison to before and Lena knew her friend was gone... She could move to kill her but a small part of her hoped Amélie was still in there, reachable.

"Amélie come on. Take my hand, we can get you help. You can come back. I can't lose you again" A large thud at the door drew her attention and from the other side Fareeha and Angela could be heard "Lena, we're coming in!" and one push they both came through the door Fareeha stumbled into the room as if she was expecting resistance against the back of the old wooden door. "Eh, nothing?"

Angela seemed baffled after entering the room to see Lena sat alone on the end of her bed. Fareeha was far more vigilant and found on the floor a small locket inside were two pictures the whole team and just lean and Amélie, Lena with Amélie's jacket draped over her shoulders. "This yours?" she handed it to Lena on her way out. As she closed the door Lena whispered to herself. "No" glancing out the window she saw her figure in the distance a small gesture of her hand before she was gone, Lena hoped as she looked at the heart shaped locket that she would return. Memories flooding her mind and her heart racing in her chest.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The locket brings back a flood of memories for Lena, but what happens when she's dazed?

The last of the equipment needed was being unpacked. Lena was given a simple job of cleaning the new rooms for Lucio and D.Va and after 2 hours of work was finally able to sleep in her room. Angela and Fareeha however, had been told to unpack, with Fareeha's strength and subtlety alongside the responsibility of Angela working well in Winston's opinion. Most of the morning was spent in awkward silence with Angela regretting her outburst. She barely knew Fareeha and she unloaded her problems on her. Her job as a medic required an emotionless and strong exterior look. Fareeha however, was still thinking over the locket in Lena's room.

As Angela opened her mouth to speak, so did Fareeha "I'm so-"

"The locket-" Both looked at each other, Angela giggling at Fareeha's awkward expression.

"Go ahead Fareeha, the locket?" Angela motioned with her hand for her to drop the box while she spoke.

"well. the locket in Lena's room it makes no sense to me." She pulled a chair behind Angela before also sitting down herself. "The whole time I've known Lena she has never worn a necklace or locket or anything anywhere near her neck. "

Angela thought for a moment "neither have I, but perhaps she doesn't want to lose it by wearing it to fight?"

"So why was it on the floor?" Fareeha rose her eyebrow knowingly as Angela lifted her head, Fareeha becoming more excited by her own small theory while Angela became drawn into the mystery.

Angela scrunched up her face "Did you see the design on it?" Fareeha's mouth began to rise into a smile on one side.

All the while Lena sat in her room, running her fingers over the design of the locket, the heart had a terribly engraved by an amateur, the initials A.L made it obvious. There was no doubt it belonged to her. Lena looked at the picture of the two together. Memories flooding back, like a tide coming in. It was unstoppable and natural.

The day had begun with her meeting Amélie just outside a small restaurant in Italy, Tracer had came dressed casually for the meet, not trying with her hair her usual jacket left at home and instead replaced by a short sleeved black shirt donning the Overwatch logo proudly on her shoulder. She loved wearing that shirt, it explained to many people why she had a large blue light held on her chest or scared them into not asking. Amélie however, was casual and as beautiful as ever. Across her shoulder was a small bag in which she kept her necessities, with her wearing a long leather jacket and light blue jeans with black leather boots. Two images popped to mind, one of an innocent biker beauty and another, that gave those boots a whole new purpose.

The day seemed normal, as they went about doing small things, with Amélie never visiting Italy she wanted to get a taste of the culture and of the food. After walking for most of the day Lena was happy to finally rest her legs as they sat down on the bench of a nearby park. Amélie drew out a camera from her bag. It looked too big to ever have fit inside it and she began taking pictures almost at random.   
“What ya looking at,love?” Lena’s inner cockney was strong and proud, to most this was annoying but the taller woman carried grace as well as patience.

“Something beautiful” She muttered in reply as the camera focused on Lena and her derpy, overexcited blushing face. The whole scene was cheesy enough to be a line in almost every rom-com in existence.

Lena was snapped out of her daze as she heard a crashing from downstairs and a frantic cry from Winston.

 


End file.
